How To Be Awesome In Just 10 Days
by TheMysteriousOboePlayer
Summary: Sabrina wakes up one morning to find her hair orange, and, even more shocking, Puck reading a book! After a trip to the store, she purchases a book from the same series as his. However, these books seem all too human... 3rd genre would be romance.
1. Orange!

**An~ I know it's short, but I'm still getting into writing mode.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Sisters Grimm by MB. I do own the title _How To Be A Professional Annoyance In Just 10 Days_, and all the tips it supplies.**

"Wake _up_, Grimm!" Yelled Puck, standing over a sleeping Sabrina. It was 10:30, and he figured it was time she woke up and saw what he'd done to her this time. Puck grinned, clutching a small book. It was titled _How To Be A Professional Annoyance In Just 10 Days._ Normally, Puck would barf at the mere thought of reading a book, but this was different. It was filled with tricks and tips to make anyone's life miserable. Even better, it promised that by day 10 of its training, you would be a professional annoyance.

_ All people have something about them that they are proud of. To be a good trickster, you should know what your prankee's favorite quality about themself is. That way, you can ruin it. For example, if you are tricking your teacher, you could steal their fancy glasses and replace them with something else._

After several hours of research, Puck had decided that Sabrina was most proud of her long blonde hair. Such nice hair... _STOP! _He quickly gave himself a hard pinch in the shoulder.

_Rule no. 1 of being annoying- Never, ever fall in love. Especially if its someone you enjoy pranking. If you find yourself thinking about their big eyes or pretty hair, you must pinch yourself very very hard._

Back to work. Puck took one last look at her now bright orange hair, and made a run for it.

Sabrina sat up, looking around. "Puck! I'm trying to sleep!" she yelled. To her anger, the boy fairy was already half way out the door. She sighed and got up. Sabrina looked out the door after him, but was to stunned by what she saw to chase Puck._ A book! He read a book! _she thought. However, before she could see the title, Granny Relda called out, "Sabrina! Puck! Family Meeting!"


	2. Blue!

**AN~ Sorry about that little chapter mix up! I don't know what happened. Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm really happy I already have 8! If you notice a problem with this one, please pm me or review. Thanks!**

Sabrina quickly jumped out of bed, closing the door with her foot and grabbing a brush at the same time. As she ran the brush through her hair, she noticed that it was slightly wet. That was odd... _He wouldn't! _Sabrina thought nervously. She slowly looked in the mirror, and gasped in horror. Her beautiful golden locks! ORANGE!

"PUCK!" she screamed. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS!" Sabrina grabbed a hat from Daphne's pile of clothes that she had yet to put away. It was a pretty blue knitted cap. She made a messy bun on the top of her head, and shoved the hat so that you couldn't see her hair at all. Sabrina quickly threw on a matching blue t-shirt and worn out jeans.

Meanwhile, the family was all seated in the living room, glaring at Puck. "What? I thought she'd be happy I tried to make her less ugly!" Granny Relda let out a sigh.

"Puck, go up and apologize," she said. Puck scowled and walked up the stairs, ending up in front of Sabrina.

"Love the new hair style!" Puck cackled. He opened his mouth to insult her further, but doubled over as she first punched him in the stomach then kicked him in the shin.

"If you ever try something like that again, you'll wish you were never born!" Sabrina said, storming downstairs.

"Good, you're here," said Granny. "Where's Puck?" Just as she said that, the fairy came limping down the stairs, wearing an expression of hurt. Granny ignored this and continued. "I have decided you kids need a better education. So, I've decided that from now on, you are each going to have to pick a book that you're going to read. I want you all to have a," she paused, looking at a small notebook she'd filled with words to use. "An independent reading book."

Puck let out a tiny sigh of relief. Good thing he'd found that book about being annoying. He'd just read that.

Sabrina shrugged. She didn't mind reading, although she wasn't sure if the house contained any books she'd like.

Daphne jumped up happily. Yay! Books!

Red thought for a moment. What kind of books did she like? Maybe a drawing book!

Relda beamed. "I know that I don't have many books suitable for your age group, so I've decided to take you all to the book store!" She stood up, and looked around. "Everyone, get your coats. We're going now."

Sabrina walked into the small store, surprised how many people were there. It was much more neat that the library, and she easily found the kids/teens section. She walked around, hoping to find something she would enjoy. Sabrina noticed Puck walking away from a stand filled with books. She walked over, making sure he didn't notice. The boy would most likely accuse her of stalking him. Sabrina rolled her eyes at this thought, and looked at the titles. They all seemed to be instructional books. She noticed they all were similar, too. _How To Be A Professional Annoyance In Just 10 Days,__How To Be Gorgeous In Just 10 Days,__How To Be Hilarious In Just 10 Days._None of them appealed to her, until Sabrina noticed one in the bottom corner of the stand, titled _How To Be Awesome In Just 10 Days__._ She quickly grabbed the last copy and headed over to the check-out.

** R&R for more!**


	3. Red!

Sabrina hurried into the house, clutching her book. She had showed it to Granny Relda, who approved and advised she read it somewhere Puck wouldn't see it- He was sure to make some snide remark about her needing to _learn_ how to be awesome. _Ugh. I can't believe Granny ever invited him to live with us! _Sabrina thought to herself. The girl grabbed a flashlight, and pulled down on her hat. She walked into her room, and opened the closet door. Surely, no one would bother her there!

Once she had gotten comfortable, (and removed the stack of clothes that had fallen on Sabrina's orange head) she opened the book and began to read.

_**How To Be Awesome In Just 10 Days**_

_Intro_

_Dearest Reader,_

_ Congratulations. You are one of the few people with the good sense to buy this book. Keep in mind that other people, maybe people you know, are also training to be awesome. Therefore, you should always treat people with caution. Everyone is competition. For if you are awesome, then you must be unique. If you are going to be unique, then you need to be the best. Good luck, dear friend._

_~ Elli Tinah Vive _

Sabrina smiled to herself. It seemed that this book was meant for her! And to think, if it hadn't been for Puck, she never would have found it. "Maybe fairy-boy isn't so bad after all..." she whispered. All of a sudden, Sabrina heard the sound of muffled laughter coming from the other side of the closet, under a pile of clothes. She nervously grabbed a high heel dress up shoe, and pointed it at the pile.

"Show yourself!" she said threateningly. "I have a high-heel, and I know how to use it!"

"Okay, okay," the voice said. A figure stood up, brushing off clothes.

"Red! What are you doing here?"

"I like to hide here when Granny is mad. She's not mad that much though, so it's not like you get the chance to see me."

"Oh." 

"Yeah. What's that book?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." 

"Uh-huh. Now, what's this about Puck?" 

Sabrina blushed. "I, er, just, it's that, you see..." She scowled, seeing Red's grin. "I was simply saying that I'm going to kill him. Look what he did to my hair!" She pulled off her hat, and the young girl gasped.

"But... Why? That's going pretty far, even for Puck." Red asked. "Good thing I know just what to do!"

"What?" Sabrina asked eagerly. She wasn't usually so nice to the former lunatic, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"We can go to a friend of mine. They'll fix you up, promise!" Red said.

After a few minutes of begging, they convinced Uncle Jake to take the two girls to a "secret place" that Red whispered to him. Sabrina was uneasy about meeting this friend of Red's, but she might as well humor the little girl. Just as she decided this, they pulled up at a small building with the a sign saying "Gene's Hair and Nail Salon!"

It turned out to be run by the Genie in the story of Aladdin. In real life, he resembled a large middle aged man with a pony tail. "Red! What a pleasure to see you!" He said happily. "Who is this lovely young la- OH MY GREAT GOLLY GOODNESS WHAT HAPPENED?" Genie yelled, seeing Sabrina's tangerine locks.

"It's that bad, huh?" she said uncomfortably.

"Sorry doll, but yeah."

"I'm going to kill Puck," Sabrina muttered.

"Trust me, I've seen his work before," Genie said. "Rhonda! Clear my schedule! We have a _p- 12-o!"_

Sabrina was ushered into a different room, labeled P-10-15-C. "What do those letters and numbers mean?" she asked.

"It means people between ages 10 to 15 who've had their hair died a different color by Puck," he explained.

The rest of the day was spent having her hair washed, brushed, sprayed with a funny smelling liquid, washed again, dyed her normal color but lighter, and getting her nails done. Sabrina wasn't used to doing something so, well, girlish. She looked around the room, inspecting different posters with cool hair-styles. As she prepared to ask for Genie to darken it a little, Sabrina noticed a poster of a girl with deep auburn hair, black highlights on the tips. "Hmm..." she said, grinning.


End file.
